1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of controlling printing means in printers or copiers, and more particularly to a device for indicating the results of adjustment by an adjusting means for adjusting the position of a print image relative to a print sheet in the printing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a print image is applied to a print sheet by a printing means of a stencil printer or a copier adapted for use in offices, it is often desired that the transverse and/or longitudinal position of the print image relative to the print sheet is changed from the transverse and/or longitudinal position of an original image in a printing master or an original. In the art of electronic copiers it has been developed to adjust the longitudinal position of a print image relative to a print sheet through a step of electronic signal processing such that the longitudinal position of a print image relative to a print sheet is adjusted by a key operation made with reference to a linear scale. However, since an adjustment of the transverse position of a print image relative to a print sheet is relatively readily available by adjusting the transverse position of an original in the case of copiers, the art of adjusting the transverse position by keys does not yet appear to have been applied to copiers. In the art of stencil printing, when the perforation of a stencil sheet is carried out by a perforating means different from a printer such that a perforated stencil sheet is mounted around a printing drum by a manual operation as in the conventional stencil printers, an adjustment of the transverse position of a print image is relatively readily available by appropriately adjusting the transverse position of mounting the stencil sheet to the printing drum. However, with the development of a stencil printer which integrally incorporates a stencil perforation means therein, it has become necessary that an adjustment of the transverse position of a print image is made at the stage of setting an original for perforation of a stencil sheet when the perforation of the stencil sheet is carried out by the conventional art of laying an original and a stencil sheet one over the other, or a transverse adjustment of a print image is made while viewing a monitor screen of a word processor or the like when a stencil sheet is perforated by an electric input from the word processor or the like.
In view of the above-mentioned requirements for adjustments of the transverse and/or the longitudinal position of a print image and a limit of the conventional art in coping with the requirements, stencil printers capable of adjusting respectively the transverse position and the longitudinal position of a print image relative to a print sheet have been proposed by Japanese Patent Applications 5-306032 (corresponding to U.S. application 08/332,069) and 5-306233, respectively, filed by the same assignee as that of the present application.